Sarah's Pirates
by Saragath
Summary: Poor Sarah gets captured by two gorgeous pirates and becomes one of them.
1. Captured By Gorgeous Men

Pirates of the Caribbean  
Captured By Gorgeous Men  
  
There was a small noise in the dark. Sarah arose and looked around. Her four cousins were sound asleep around her and the two cats were lying by the screen door. She cocked her head but heard nothing. As soon as she sat back down though, she heard the noise again. It sounded like a knife dragged across cement floor.  
  
She got up and made her way to the basement. The noise sounded like it was below and the only place lower than the first story was the basement. Every step she took sounded like a cannonball. As soon as she got down in the center of the basement floor the light went out and the door closed.  
  
Automatically her eyes widened and her arms went up. She felt something cold swipe against her cheek and a cold liquid run slowly down. The lights went on and she gasped. Standing right in front of her, with his sword pointed at her neck, was a man that looked like a pirate. No, he was a pirate!  
  
He wore a loose white shirt with a brown overcoat, baggy tan trousers with black knee-high boots, and a strange pirate hat on his head. His eyes were a very dark brown and his long hair matched. There was a feather strung to a piece of leather with beads dangling down on a chunk of his hair on the right side. Some other pieces of his hair were braided as well.  
  
Sarah moved to back up but bumped into someone else. She froze as the pirate in front of her took her arm.  
  
"Good evenninng." He slurred. Surprisingly his teeth were white, with an exception to the gold-capped ones, and were straight.  
  
"Let me introduce myself. I am the rogue Jack Sparrow and this," he motions to the person behind her. "Is my partner, the blacksmith Will Turner."  
  
Sarah looked at Will and her breath stopped. He was drop-dead gorgeous! He wore the same type of clothing as Jack but without the hat and coat. Instead he wore a beige vest and a gold scarf around his neck. His hair and eyes were the same color of Jack's but his eyes held mystery. His hair was slicked back and you could see a little of a curl. It barely touched the back of his neck. He smiled and looked up at Jack.  
  
"Uh, um," Sarah said, dumbfounded.  
  
"What shall we do with her? We can't just let her stay here? She will tell someone!" Will asked. He had a wonderful British accent.  
  
Jack's eyes went from Sarah's to Will's to Sarah's again. He clearly didn't expect this to happen. "We take herrr wif usss!" He said after a long pause. He slurred a lot but Sarah took it that he always did this. He must be a drunken pirate. Oh how fun.  
  
He still had her arm in his hand so he just said some strange words, motioned a little with his hands, and everything got blurry. The room spun away and Sarah got dizzy. She lost all feeling except for Jack's strong grasp on her wrist. When she felt a strong and sturdy floor she sank to her knees. Jack let go and started to argue with Will. The last thing she heard was ".What will we do with her? Those men wont allow this!" Then everything went black and she fell into unconsciousness. 


	2. A Young Lover

Young Lover  
  
When Sarah awoke she found herself in a totally different place. It was a sort of cabin room but the whole place swayed. She then realized she was on a ship and the swaying was just the waves going back and forth. She rubbed her eyes and studied her surroundings. There were all sorts of knick-knacks here and there. She sat up and noticed the note on her stomach. She broke the seal and the note read:  
  
Young Girl,  
No, this is not a dream. You were "captured" by real pirates and you are on a real ship. We are sorry to bring you into this but we had no choice. You will find some clothing in the wooden trunk at the end of the bed. When you are done dressing you may ask Will for something to eat. I do warn you though; the salt meat is really bad. I will speak with you when you are done eating. Once again, I am very sorry.  
  
- Jack Sparrow -  
  
Sarah let the note drop to the floor and went to the wooden trunk. When she opened it she saw a wide arrange of clothing. There were so many colors it was dizzying to look at. She pulled out a dark red pair of trousers, the smallest white shirt she could find, and a matching dark red scarf, which she wrapped around her waist. Since the shirt was kind of see-through she took out a black vest and put it on. When she looked at herself in the mirror she smirked. If only my dad could see me now.  
  
There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Will Turner came slowly in and smiled. His teeth were also very white and straight. He had some nice muscles too, but he should since Jack said he was a blacksmith.  
  
"You look nice. Hah! You even look like one of us. Wait until Jack." He stopped in mid-sentence and shook his head. "Come with me and we'll get you something to eat. You look starved."  
  
After she ate some bread and cheese with Will she started to talk more. Will talked the most though. He would ask all sorts of questions like; how old are you? What do you do for a living? Do you have any kin? And many other ones like that. When she got done Will took her to the top deck and stood next to Jack. Will pushed Sarah behind him and looked in Jack's eyes. He nodded and took out a telescope. When he turned around and gave it to Sarah she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Look through it. To the wesst. What do you ssee?" he asked in his slurred voice she was starting to think he always talked like this and it wasn't just the rum she found in the little cabin.  
  
She looked through the small hole and gasped. Jack smiled and took it away. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"There are huge ships crowding the coast over there! And men dressed all in red."  
  
The smile left his face. Will frowned and took the telescope. When he looked through it he frowned even deeper." It's the British. What are they doing Jack?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know but they won't let uss pass unless they insspect uss. Hurry, get our new friend down below."  
  
"My name is Sarah and why do I have to go down below?" she asked.  
  
Jack faced her and smiled warmly. "Becausse I am in charge of thiss crew and I ssaid sso. Ssarah huh? What a pretty name." He patted her head and Will led her to the door.  
  
When they got down to the same room she had awoken in Will put his finger to his lips and shut the door. She was once again alone in this strange room. She fingered the quilt to the bed and lay down. Before she knew it she felt into a deep slumber.  
  
She woke up with a start as she heard loud voices outside the door. They sounded very British so she guessed they were the men in the red coats. They seemed to be arguing with Jack and Will. They kept persisting to go in and Jack kept saying there was nothing in there.  
  
There was a loud voice and then the door suddenly burst open. One of the Redcoats looked at her and grinned. "Look what we've got here. Now who is this fine young lady?" He asked Jack. "It can't be your daughter could it? I don't remember any drunks talking about a daughter now. A lover? Could be! Well, what is it?"  
  
Sarah looked alarmingly at Jack and his eyes saddened. He sighed. "Yep, you've caught me. Frank, thiss iss my lover Ssarah. Ssarah, thiss iss Frank, a Captain of the Britissh Navy. Now if you don't mind, can you pleasse leave my sship? I'm in a hurry now." 


	3. A Daughter And A Treasure

I just wanted to say that I was sorta in a hurry when I wrote this so it might not be as good as the first two chapters. I also lost inspiration. poo.  
Author: Saragath ___________________________________________________________________  
  
A Daughter and a Treasure  
  
Days passed in what seemed only hours as the Jack, Will, Sarah, and the crew went on their way. They stopped many times to get fresh supplies and Sarah saw so many sites she started to keep a diary with the leather- bound book Will gave her. Will was very nice where Jack was very distant. He looked at her with grief in his eyes until Will told her.  
  
"Jack once had a daughter. Her name was Sarah too. She was a beauty that one. But she fell into the water one night while walking on the deck. Jack found her floating near the boat the next morning. He was stricken. She died the moment she hit the water. See, she was a fragile little lass. Pale as a dove, with raven black hair and bright brown eyes."  
  
Sarah sat there listening to his sad story when jack came in. Will stopped immediately. Sarah looked up with tears in her eyes and ran and gave Jack a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and she said, "I will be your daughter for now." She said and began to bawl.  
  
She could feel Jack's body heaving as he cried with her and could feel Will's arms go around both of them. Then they all let go and wiped the tears away.  
  
"Ssarah! Come, look at thiss!" Jack cried the next day. Sarah rubbed the grit out of her eyes and went up to the deck. When she looked out where Jack's finger was pointed she gasped. It was a great big turtle. From far away it looked like an island, but if you looked close enough you could see its shell and eyes. The eyes were closed though. There were all sorts of trees, and plants on the turtle's back and Sarah could also see some buildings.  
  
"Are we going there?" She asked and Jack smiled and shook his head happily. "Does it have a name?"  
  
"Sparsseness. The isle of the Sparssen Treasure. There'ss gold on that turtle and we are going to find it!" he called out some orders and the ship began to move towards the turtle.  
  
They had been searching through the island-turtle for three days until they found something. It wasn't what they wanted to find though. They were taking a long break when Sarah wandered through some bushes and came face-to-face with a native. She screamed and ran backwards but was caught by another who was hiding. They put their hands over her mouth and dragged her away.  
  
When they finally got to their destination they tied Sarah's hands and feet together and gagged her mouth with a foul tasting cloth. They didn't really look as dangerous as they first did when they captured her. One had on some blue breaches and a red shirt and the other was just the opposite. They both had strange hats on sort of like Jack's. They were all dirty and smelled really bad.  
  
"Who is she?" One asks the other. "I've never seen her before. Those men come here every year but this is the first time I've seen her!" This man seemed hyper and his teeth were all black.  
  
"It doesn't matter. The thing is why is she with them?" The other, calmer man said thoughtfully.  
  
Sarah tried to say something but the cloth muffled it. The calm man took it off. "Those men are my friends! Now let me go! Jack!" she cried out. The man shoved the cloth back into her mouth and lied down to sleep. Soon after the hyper one followed suite.  
  
Hours later Sarah had gotten the ropes off of her ankles and the cloth out of her mouth. Just as she was about to get the ropes off of her wrists there was a sound. Suddenly Will's face appeared followed by Jack's. They smiled and cut the ropes off. More men from the ship came and the two captors woke up. Swords were pulled out before they could move and Jack stepped in front of them.  
  
"What do you think you are doing with my daughter?" he said menacingly. There was no slur in his voice now.  
  
The two men's eyes opened wide and they looked at me. "Uh, I'm sorry, mate. I didn't know she was yours. We just found her wandering the forest. We meant no harm, really!" he said with an Australian accent. Why hadn't she noticed it before?  
  
"I don't believe you. Martin, give him the stick." Jack said and walked off. Will helped Sarah to her feet and shielded her. She struggled to see what Jack meant by giving them the stick when she heard the screams. The stick was a sword through their stomach. Sarah cringed and let Will lead her away.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Sarah." Jack said a while later. Sarah looked up at Will and then Jack. Then she lied down on her pallet and went to sleep.  
  
About three hours later someone yelled that they found something. Everyone got their stuff together and made their way to the spot. Men began to get shovels and dig while Jack, Will, and Sarah watched. T took an hour until they got the chest unburied. Jack went up to it and hit the lock with a shovel. It popped open and fell off. Jack carefully opened the lid and frowned.  
  
What was in the treasure chest? Was it gold? Or was it something else? If you want to know then just review and tell me to write more! I need at least three reviews to do it!!! 


End file.
